This invention relates, in general, to the field of trash collection and, in particular, relates to a container apparatus for receiving and disposing of trash.
It is sometimes the practice where large amounts of trash are produced, such as in areas where many people congregate, to position large receptacles in place. The receptacle in use on many occasions is a fifty-five gallon cylindrical steel or plastic drum. A large plastic bag is normally placed in the drum which receives the deposited trash and, when filled, the bag is removed for eventual placement in a dump site.
A recognized problem with this arrangement is that, when the plastic liner is filled and is ready for removal, the lifting aspect of the trash becomes onerous. The reason for this is that when the plastic liner bag becomes filled, its outside surface hugs the inside surface of the drum. In other words, the filled bag forces the air from between the metal drum and the plastic bag thereby creating a partial vacuum. The creation of the partial vacuum causes the removal of the liner to be difficult, thereby greater lifting force is required.
Another recognized problem with conventional cylindrical drums is the problem of storing of the empty cylindrical drums. The only way to stack cylindrical drums is one atop another, either lengthwise or on their sides, which requires a very large storage space.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved trash collection apparatus which solves these problems.